This is the first renewal application of our T15 award to offer a Short-Term Course in hESC research. Frontiers in Human Embryonic Stem Cells (FrHESC) is a dynamic advanced training course that offers a fresh series of daily lecturers on emerging concepts, followed by extended discussion, laboratory research, technologically intense workshops and informal seminars over a three week period (June 11-28, 2006).The Course is directed toward young independent scientists, physicians and established investigators. It will address critical concerns in stem cell biomedicine and is organized around four modules: Module A. hESC Growth, Propagation, and Pluripotency; Module B. Transgenesis, Cloning and Epigenesis in hESCs; Module C. Realizing the Clinical Promise of hESCs and Module D. Continuing Education. The Frontiers in Human Embryonic Stem CellsTraining Course Program is directed by a Board of Scientific Counselors, whose members are renowned leaders in hESC research, proactively consider the national needs for this undertaking and solicit the intellectual and financial resources to realize the promise of Human Embryonic Stem Cell Research. The FrHESC training course itself is organized by two Course Directors, Gerald Schatten and Roger Pedersen, who are experts in molecular cell biology, gametogenesis, preimplantation embryogenesis and stem cell research. The laboratory and lecture faculty selected to participate in the course are internationally acknowledged leaders in their fields. The purpose of this training course is to provide comprehensive and sophisticated training in research strategies and state-of-the-art methods on cellular, molecular and genetic approaches for advancing the Frontiers in Human Embryonic Stem Cell Research. To do so, the course will provide hands-on experience using a panel of some of the following NIH- approved hESC cell lines: BG01, BG02, SA01, SA02, HES2, HESS, HES4, MI01, UC06, WA01, WA07, WA09. These lines, which are currently in use at the Pittsburgh Development Center, were chosen because FrhESC faculty has experience with these lines. Using lines that faculty has extensive experience with and that are already in place on the course site will ensure the success of the hands-on training for the students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]